Communication networks may be structured with various architectural designs. In the design of many such communication networks, security is an integral component. As new designs for communication networks are developed, security should be addressed. However, implementation of security schemes includes processing and procedures that add delay and/or complexity to the desired transmission of content. The reduction of complexity or time to establish the security implementations in communication networks should be approached without degrading the quality of service in transmission through enhanced designs for communication networks.